


Oh Miss, I Do Believe You Forgot Your Bloomers

by tprillahfiction



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christine Chapel - Freeform, F/M, Het, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, Workplace Sex, fantastising, mmom, sickbay sex, workplace masturbation, workplace naughtyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McCoy lusts after his head nurse.</p><p>Written for mmom 2015.<br/>Warning: excuse for masturbation, workplace lusting.  PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Miss, I Do Believe You Forgot Your Bloomers

Dr. Leonard McCoy sat engrossed in charting at his desk when the door to his office slid open. "Good afternoon, Dr. McCoy."

He glanced up. Oh, it was Nurse Chapel arriving for her shift. She had Beta today, whereas this week, he was on Alpha. "Good afternoon, Miss Chapel," he said. 

The first thing the nurse did was march over to his office food replicator. "Coffee?" she asked him. 

"Huh? Oh no," he said. "I can fetch it myself." 

"I'm already over here, Doctor, I don't mind," she said with a smile.

"Well," he replied. "As long as you don't mind."

Chapel turned back to the food replicator. McCoy picked up his stylus and went back to his PADD. 

Without warning, there was a crash and clatter. What the devil? McCoy looked over. 

There had been a pile of computer tapes and PADD's stacked up on a nearby table. They now littered the deck. "Oh, sorry," Chapel said. "I knocked them over with my elbow." 

"Oh, that's alright, Miss Chapel." McCoy stood up from his desk ready to assist her in clearing them up. 

"No, no, Doctor," Chapel said. "I'll pick them up. It was my fault."

He sat back down. "Alright. If you insist."

Chapel bent over to pick them up, rather than kneeling down. He darted a glance over, willed himself not to stare at her ass but he couldn't help it. He stole an even longer look. Then he did a double take. These female Starfleet uniforms were often so short they were little more than tee-shirts. Some female officers wore theirs to the thigh, but others, the hems seemed to stop at the hips. Consequently, part of the women's uniform was a set of bloomers that matched the uniform color. 

However, it became obvious-- the longer that he stared and the longer Nurse Chapel was down there cleaning up-- she was not wearing bloomers. Furthermore, she had no pantyhose or tights on, and even more shocking, she wasn't wearing any panties at all. His mouth went dry. He bit on his thumb. Was that...was that her...Holy shit, he could make out her Labia Majora and possibly a bit of the Minora and the entrance to the vagina. The skin of her outer lips looked so smooth and beautiful, not to mention her shapely behind. Holy mackerel. What a sight.

He felt himself get tingly as he tried not to imagine himself sliding a finger in or a tongue inside. Tried not to imagine feeling the wetness therein, tasting her, then maybe being invited to stick his hard cock in there. Tried not to imagine himself stretching her tightness open with his girth. He tried...and failed. Now he was left with a fully fledged erection. Dammit. 

McCoy raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat. Perhaps Nurse Chapel had grown so exhausted from her long shifts that she simply forgot to don her undergarments and her usual pantyhose? That must be it. Surely the nurse wouldn't have done this deliberately. But, if she had forgotten her panties, perhaps she might have also forgotten her bra? Wouldn't her bare breasts bounce a bit when she walked the decks today? Tits did stuff like that. Bounce. He tried not to picture that. 

She stood up and he jumped as if he had been burned. "I got them!" she said, her tone victorious. 

"Yes," he said, blushing deep crimson. "Why so you did!" 

Chapel put the computer tapes back on the table, scooped up his coffee cup, handed it over to him. 

"Thanks," he said. But unfortunately he had no appetite for the steaming mug, he wanted something else entirely. And that desire and this pesky erection wasn't going away. He stood up, holding a PADD by his groin. Damned uniform trousers hid nothing. He inched away from his desk. "Nurse, I'll be in the lab," he growled. 

"What about your coffee, Doctor?" 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, keep it warm for me."

"Yes, Doctor."

Instead of going to the lab, he headed straight towards the toilet cubical in the ward. 

Look at him. Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise, getting all hot and bothered at his nurse and rushing over to jack off in the head. He should be ashamed of himself. Dammit. 

He sighed. Well. He'd Just quickly take care of things and get right back to work. No harm in that. Sometimes the red blooded male took over the physician. 

He entered the cubicle, shut the door, made sure it was locked. He unzipped his pants, parted his shorts, pulled out his cock. He circled his fingers around the shaft. He made sure was leaning over the toilet basin. He began to stroke and replayed what he saw in his mind. Those smooth, velvety lips, that peek of labia minora. That slit calling out to him. What was she doing bending over like that in front of him? He might have gotten up and walked behind her, pulled his cock out and slid it right on in? The more he stroked the more he thought--maybe she wanted him to do that. Maybe the next time she bent over he'd have to do just that? Yeah--great idea. Goddamn, her pussy looked fantastic, her pink membranes, just ripe for fucking. Wanted to lick it so bad. Goddamn, she had the best looking cunt he'd ever seen--oh fuck. He tugged on his cock, gave it some long, hard strokes. Faster. Faster. Oh...shit....

Didn't take long before his balls tightened up and he was grunting out an orgasm, spurting his cum into the toilet as he imagined himself shoving his seed deep inside of her. He glanced down to see the white ribbon of semen jetting out of his hole. 

He panted a moment. Came down. He sighed. The feeling of shame enveloped him. 

He cleaned himself up. Flushed it all down the toilet. Zipped up his pants. Got himself in order. Washed his hands. 

He gulped, hesitated a moment then let himself out of the cubicle. 

He strode out of the bathroom, through the ward, tried to hide his embarrassment, but the heat rising to his cheeks probably gave him away as he returned to his desk. 

"Back so soon, Doctor?" Chapel asked. 

He sat down with a huff. "Yeah. Just needed something from the lab. Is that a crime? Is every move I make up for review?" he snapped. 

"Of course not, Doctor."

He grabbed his coffee, took a long sip. Chapel knew how he liked it. Damned good coffee, even if it was recycled waste or whatever the fuck it was. "Miss Chapel, there's a surgery at 20:00. Lieutenant Grey's coming in for that shoulder. I'll need you to assist me."

"Of course, Doctor."

He nodded, looked down at his PADD. Miss Chapel was his most competent surgical assistant and therefore his favorite. Her cool and professional attitude in a crisis was an asset. Professional--as it should be. Definitely a lesson he should be learning. 

There was another crash and clatter. He glanced up. Damned PADD's and computer tapes were again scattered all over the deck. Chapel wasn't even standing close to them. Nobody was. "I didn't do it!" she said. 

"It's the ship doing some crazy maneuvers, most likely," McCoy said. "I blame that man on the bridge. Don't worry, I'll get it this time." He stood up. 

Chapel waved him off. "No, Doctor, I'll do it. You're busy."

"I'll do it, I'll do it," he told her.

"Doctor, I insist. Please, sit down. You're a busy man."

He narrowed his eyes. Maybe Chapel wanted him to look at her ass. Well, he didn't have to look. He wasn't ruled by his hormones. He rolled his eyes and sat back down. 

She bent over in front of him. 

He gritted his teeth. Don't look.

Do not look. 

Don't do it. 

Fuck it, he looked. 

He glanced over to see... _fascinating_ (to coin that pointy eared bastard's word). Turned out that Nurse Chapel WAS wearing her bloomers after all. There they were, that blue satin fabric matching her uniform. 

Huh. Interesting. She hadn't had enough time to get back to her quarters and don them while he was gone for those moments. Most likely he'd been seeing things. That must be it. Imagining things. This ship sure was getting to him. 

And he needed to get laid. How long had it been? Too goddamned long. 

Chapel picked up the PADDs and computer tapes, set them on the table again. 

"Nurse Chapel," McCoy said. "I'm scheduling myself for an eye exam. Which specialist is on staff this afternoon?"

"Doctor Miller," Chapel said. 

Damn, the brunette opthamologist with the massive tits that practically spilled out of her uniform top? 

McCoy tilted his head back and groaned. He definitely needed to get laid.

___________________  
end


End file.
